


you wanna be high for this

by gashanan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashanan/pseuds/gashanan
Summary: Mr. Graves selalu mempunyai banyak hal untuknya, dan dia tahu Credence tidak akan berkata tidak padanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> judul diambil dari lagu High for This - The Weeknd

Mr. Graves memberikan apa yang selalu diinginkannya. Tak butuh kata maupun frasa, Mr. Graves tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya.

 

Credence tidak pernah menolak, karena— _bagaimana mungkin_? Mr. Graves terlalu baik dan nyata baginya, apa yang diberikan padanya lebih dari apapun yang eksis di mata Credence.

Dia ingat banyak pada malam kali pertama mereka bertemu (dan hari kemudian, dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, _dan berikutnya_ ). Tertoreh dalam memori, menolak untuk keluar dari sana dan senantiasa hinggap tiap kali goresan demi goresan tercipta di atas tangannya dan jeritan menyelinap keluar dalam dirinya (sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pernah menjadi pilihan [namun tetap terjadi, bagaimanapun]).

Hari ini adalah satu dari rangkaian kejadian kecil yang terjadi; dan pada hari ini pula, setitik kekeliruan tidak diberi ampun dan meskipun telah terjadi puluhan (atau barangkali ratusan) kali, Credence takkan pernah kebal dari nyeri luar biasa yang ditimbulkan dari sabetan sabuknya—diberikan ( _dengan kasih_ ) dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya ibu.

(Credence terkadang menerawang kepada dirinya sendiri, menyelami isi kepalanya yang kini isinya hanya omong kosong dan lubang hitam yang membawa dirinya makin terpuruk—sesuatu yang melolong-lolong _tolongakutolongakutolong_ —dan dirinya akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang barangkali tidak akan pernah diloloskan dari bibirnya langsung: “ _mengapa aku masih memanggilnya ibu?_ ”—setelah semua itu.)

Helaan napas tidak meringankan barang sedikit beban.

Credence memikirkan lagi bagaimana cara dirinya dapat berguna. Dia sudah dengar kumpulan kata dari Mr. Graves mengenai dirinya, bahwa dirinya amat berharga daripada berlian, dan apa yang ibunya bilang tidak lebih daripada angin yang membawa lalu kertas usang tak berarti.

Semua darinya. Kalimatnya. Afeksi yang diantarkan Mr. Graves melalui sentuhan-sentuhan kecil—semua sentuhannya yang seolah mengatakan _kau sangat berarti Credence_. Dia memberikan semua yang Credence butuhkan. Sesuatu yang diinginkannya dari ibu (namun tak pernah kunjung diberikan). Dirinya memikirkan bagaimana dia dapat membalasnya. Dia harus berbalas budi dan itulah apa yang harus dan _wajib_ dilakukannya, sebagaimana ibunya mengajarkan. Dan, Mr. Graves miliki permintaan— _bukan_ , sebuah tugas, _misi_ —yang dipercayakan padanya. Sebuah permintaan yang pada kenyataannya adalah sesuatu yang sederhana, namun Credence hanya dapat membawa kekecewaan setiap kali dirinya membawa kabar di sudut-sudut terabaikan kota New York pada Mr. Graves. Akan tetapi, Mr. Graves tak pernah menunjukkan sisi gusarnya dan alih-alih justru menggapai tangan Credence untuk melihat apa yang _ada_ di sana, dan bibirnya mengucap mantra dalam sunyi.

Bukan kali pertama, dan Credence tidak pernah gagal menahan napas terpukau tatkala gores-gores kemerahan yang berjejak di atas telapak tangannya perlahan-lahan menutup dan hilang dari sana—bagaikan tak pernah ada sabuk yang menapak kasar.

Mr. Graves terlalu baik untuk nyata.

Setelah semuanya, Credence belum bisa membalas apa-apa selain mengerang meminta pengampunan dari segala sakit yang membunuh dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Mr. Graves muncul ketika dirinya nyaris membuncah menjadi jutaan fragmen, dia ada _untuknya_ , dan membantu mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan dirinya kembali—kembali menjadi manusia yang fungsional, manusia yang berakal sehat; sesuatu yang tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari Credence Barebone. 

***

Credence tak akan bisa berkata _tidak_ pada Mr. Graves. Apapun itu. Sama seperti saat Mr. Graves memintanya untuk menemukan satu anak kecil di tempat tinggalnya— _satu_ di antara puluhan di sana—dan Credence tidak akan mampu menolak permintaan tersebut, sebab itulah yang menjadi kesempatannya menjadi berguna untuk Mr. Graves.

Dan, di lain hari, di hari lain pertemuan mereka di sudut kota New York, Mr. Graves selalu mempunyai banyak hal untuk Credence—dan entah mengapa, Credence berakhir mendengar tawaran yang sulit ditampik darinya. Mr. Graves pintar berkata-kata. Seluruh kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar bagaikan mantra magis yang menggoda. Segala tentang Mr. Graves adalah magis, sehingga meskipun isi kepala Credence memekikkan keraguan, dirinya memberi jawaban singkat berupa anggukan.

(Kemudian, yang Credence tahu sebelum dirinya hilang kesadaran ialah Mr. Graves yang menautkan jemarinya di antara jemari Credence dan mereka berdua menghilang (secara harfiah) dari gang kecil tersebut seperti cara yang biasa Mr. Graves lakukan di akhir pertemuan mereka.)

Mr. Graves bilang itu namanya _apparition_. Apa yang dilakukannya, dengan sekilas pejaman mata, mereka berdua ada di tempat yang berbeda. Apa yang Credence tahu ialah hal itu umumnya disebut teleportasi, namun dunia sihir tentu memiliki pandangan berbeda. Mr. Graves _selalu_ dan _selalu_ mengatakan pada dirinya, bahwa cepat atau lambat, apabila dirinya mampu memenuhi permintaan dari Mr. Graves, kelak Credence juga akan bisa melakukannya.

(Mr. Graves menjanjikannya takhta dan kedudukan. Dan, semua yang mengalir dari rentetan kalimatnya terlalu besar untuk dirinya bisa menahan.)

Dia tahu Credence tidak bisa menolak dan Credence tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat pikirannya mulai membeku lantaran terlalu banyak aksi yang cepat terjadi dalam satu waktu. Credence takkan tahu jawabannya bagaimana tubuhnya berakhir ada di sana—di permukaan empuk yang menahan dirinya, serta tubuh lainnya yang menimpa Credence dengan dominasinya.

Pikirannya menjeritkan bahaya; _danger, danger, danger, danger_ —yang astaga, apapun itu dia harus bisa mengeluarkan dirinya. Membebaskan dirinya. Paru-parunya membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas, namun sesuatu bertabrakan dengan bibirnya dan menahannya untuk mengambil rehat sejenak dan akalnya meliar kala itu juga. Credence berusaha menendang-nendang, namun semua itu seolah tak bermakna lagi.

Ibunya bilang ini dosa. Sama kejinya dengan ilmu sihir. Dan Credence mengingat selalu ekspresi wajahnya yang jijik tiap kali membicarakan tentang mereka—tiap kali dirinya berdakwah mengenai orang-orang yang menentang Tuhan dan memilih jatuh kepada bisikan setan untuk bersama dengan manusia yang sama jenisnya dengan mereka sendiri.

Akan tetapi, Credence lebih mengingat perkataan Mr. Graves yang selalu terdengar di pendengarannya, bahwa apa yang keluar dari mulut ibunya merupakan salah, dan apapun yang dikatakannya bukanlah apa-apa melainkan sebuah dusta besar. Di dunia ini tak ada yang membelenggungnya dengan afeksi dan afinitas—sebuah kasih sayang, serta _cinta_ , selain dari seorang Percival Graves (yang pada awalnya bukanlah siapa-siapa, melainkan orang asing lainnya yang dia tawari pamflet _Second Salemers_ ). Credence membuka kedua matanya, dan melihat yang ada di hadapannya adalah Mr. Graves—balik menatap dirinya dengan intens dan hening yang menyelubungi.

Kulitnya berkeringat. Credence berusaha menjalankan pikirannya, namun seolah dia tak diberi kesempatan untuk berlaku demikian, Credence hanya tahu selanjutnya sebuah bibir bertemu dengan bibir dan dirinya tak lagi berusaha memberontak. Dirinya melupakan apa yang barusan terbesit, kontras dengan sebelumnya, Credence menarik dirinya lebih jauh dengannya menjadi satu kesatuan. Dirinya dijamah dan tidak ada penolakan. Kasih yang diberikan Mr. Graves bagaikan candu baginya, sesuatu yang membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan kata dan Credence membutuhkan lebih darinya.

( _Seseorang menginginkannya._ Hal itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti bepikir. Terlalu banyak berpikir.)

**Author's Note:**

> eh.
> 
> sebenernya besok saya ada uas tapi kenapa malah nulis beginian. :(


End file.
